The killer in the shadows
by Number 3375
Summary: The young police officer John Riley is put on the murder of a journalist. He has to work together with the CSI New York team. But everything is not what it seems and a killer is lurking in the shadows
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Number 3375 here. **

**So the main character is the person on the picture I use. By the way it is my friend who drew it for me. **

**I do not own CSI: New York.**

* * *

Chapter 1

?'s POV

* * *

I close the door with my foot. I don't want any blood on the handle.

I unbutton my coat and drop it on the floor. My coat and my shoes are the only two items, I used tonight, I won't burn or throw into the Hudson.

I look for something; I can use to wipe my hands with. A towel catches my eye.

_Why can't these jobs be less messy? _I think, as I quickly lock the door with the towel in my hand.

I take of my shirt and pants off, takes the towel, walk over to the stove, makes sure that the fire is big enough and throws the clothes into the fire.

I walk back to the bathroom and quickly wash the blood of my face and hands, before I go to bed.

It is 4:00 AM, so I won't get to much sleep tonight, but the job is done, and the problem is gone.

* * *

John's POV

* * *

John wakes up.

"My head hurts." He says, as he gets up from the bed.

He takes an aspirin from the bottle on the nightstand, fetches a glass of water and swallows the pill.

"Come on John, time to go to work."

He takes his uniform on and eats some quick breakfast.

_Where did I put my keys? _

A few minutes after, he finds them. He walks outside, locks he door, walks over to his car and drives of to work.

* * *

**Yeah I know that the first chapter is kind of short but they get longer. **

**Please review and I'm open for critic and ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Number 3375 here again. **

_**Yeah, that's how I'm going to start every chapter.**_

**I do not own CSI: New York, I only own the characters, I have made up and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 2

John's POV

* * *

John prints the last page of the report. He had found a small lap of paper on his desk, when he arrived. He learned that, he has to work on a case with the crime lap.

"I have to meet this Mr. Taylor 01.00 PM, so I can take a small nap." John says, as he walks into the break room. It's normal that he sleeps in his break, since he doesn't feel safe in his home, it's like he isn't alone, and that someone is watching him.

John sets an alarm on his phone, lies down and tries to sleep.

* * *

Mac's POV

* * *

Mac looks up from his papers, when he hears a knock on the door. When he looks up, he sees, a young police officer with a scar running down his left eye.

"You must be Officer Riley, if I'm not mistaking." Mac says.

The officer nods.

"I'm Mac Taylor; you can just call me Mac." Mac walks over to the officer and holds out his hand.

The officer mumbles something, as he takes Mac's hand.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Just call me John."

When Mac takes a second look at John's face, he can clearly see that, John has dark shadows under his eyes.

"Didn't you sleep well, John?" Mac asks, as he makes John follow him.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't slept well in a long time." As if to underline his point, he yawns.

"Well this case is defiantly going to wake you up." Mac says, as they arrive at the meeting room.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter. **

**I know that, it is short as well, and that there hasn't been any action yet, but it will come. And as I said in the first chapter: I'm open for critic, and please tell me, what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, Number 3375 here again. **

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I have had a writer's block with this chapter. **

**I'm sorry if it's bad but I just had to get this done so I could continue with the next chapter. **

**I do not own CSI: New York, I only own the characters, I have made up and the plot**

* * *

Chapter 3

?'s POV

* * *

I step out of my car and let my brain consume every detail.

What appears to be a man lies on the ground, most likely dead. Police officers and people from the crime lab stand around the body and around the crime scene.

_Well, I can quickly say that it isn't someone I know who has committed this murder. It's too clear that this was an amateur. _I grimly smile.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes and step back into my car.

* * *

John's POV

* * *

John walks over to the body lying on the round. As far as John could see the man has been shot at least four times most likely more than that.

While John stands in his own thoughts a man walks up beside him.

"So, you are the new guy?" The man asks.

"You could say that." John answers.

"I'm Danny Messer." Danny says and holds his hand out.

John is about to take Danny's hand when he suddenly feels dizzy. As suddenly as the dizziness hits him everything goes black and he collapses on the ground.

* * *

Danny's POV

* * *

Danny reacts as soon as he sees John fall.

He calls for a paramedic. A few minutes later John is taken to the hospital by an ambulance.

Stella walks over to Danny and asks: "What happened?"

"I don't know." Danny looks after the ambulance. "One moment he is standing next to me and talks to me, the next he passes out."

* * *

**And as I said in the first chapter: I'm open for critic, and please tell me, what you think.**


End file.
